


Pretty Red Flowers

by Chloe_Sek



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Robb Stark, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Sek/pseuds/Chloe_Sek
Summary: Robb discovers a field of flowers that send anyone who inhales their pollen into a lustful frenzy and decides it would be fun for him if he sends Jon in their direction.Read the tags! This is a Dark Robb fic and he's quite manipulative when it comes to seducing Jon.





	Pretty Red Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> FF anon is a bad influence because I end up writing about Jon getting nailed by his relatives when I go there. Now with 1000% more filth than the last fic I wrote, because seriously this is the most explicit thing I’ve even written. And again, kind of a dark fic.
> 
> Link to what is now the rough draft of the story: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/388663.html?thread=2283887671#cmt2283887671

Robb could already hear Jon moaning and sobbing as he approached the hazy field of flowers. Robb had accidentally stumbled onto this natural wonder a fortnight ago. The bright red flowers looked like tulips but emitted a haze of pollen that drove anyone (un)fortunate enough to be caught in it into a lustful frenzy. Robb’s father and the other lords would torch any of these flowers they found on their lands, but here they had sprung up around an out-of-the-way geothermal vent. 

When Robb had encountered the flowers, he ended up spending the evening in a lustful manner, fucking any random servant or whore with dark hair. He was the future Lord of Winterfell and could do what he wanted, and it wasn’t like they were complaining. If anything, they were happy that Robb had finally stopped being such a tease and put out. 

Sweet, beautiful, virtuous Jon wasn’t like that though. There’s no way he’d leave the geothermal valley once he had realized what the red flowers were. He’d be too afraid of getting a bastard on a girl or worried that fucking a boy wasn’t proper, nevermind that Jon only followed the Old Gods and they weren’t so strict about homosexuality. He most certainly would be opposed to incest with his true-born brother. So that’s why when Jon and Robb had gone hunting earlier, Robb made up a story about how he heard from some of the other hunters that there was plentiful game to be found in a secret meadow, then gave Jon directions to the flowers. 

Robb was getting nowhere with seducing Jon. Lately, he’d noticed how appealing his half-brother was when Jon was drunk. Jon was less brooding and serious like that and more needy. He’d let his guard down and melt into Robb’s hugs. Robb even got Jon to blush a couple of times by kissing him on his forehead or cheek. But then Theon had to go and ruin Robb’s masterful seduction plan by laughing at Jon for acting like the maiden he obviously was and then Jon started drinking less and spending more time in his room and away from Robb. 

Now Robb approached his prize. Jon had removed all his clothes and was jerking off and getting nowhere. It was sometimes possible to burn off the effects of the flowers through masturbation, but it was much better with a partner. 

Jon gasped and tried to cover himself when he saw Robb standing over him. Even when he could literally die, Jon was so modest. Robb was lucky to be able to have him all to himself now. 

“Robb, you can’t be here. T-the flowers.”

“Shh,” Robb stroked Jon’s lovely hair and kissed the side of his head, causing him to moan. Gods, he smelled nice. “I’m not going to leave you here. I’ll help you feel better.” 

“But—”

“It’s alright. You should trust me.” Robb kissed Jon on the lips, and then on his check, and his forehead. Jon adored kissing, even though he tried to squirm away from Robb, half-heartedly protesting that this was incest and it was wrong. Then Robb kissed Jon on his neck and started biting him to leave a hickey and Jon went still. 

Robb was delighted he found one of Jon’s sensitive spots and hoped he could find more as he helped his brother burn off the affects of the pollen.  
“Now, no more squirming away from me. There can never be anything wrong with me saving your life or you saving mine.” That wasn’t entirely accurate. Robb had an immunity to the pollen, at least for the next few months, since he had already been exposed. But Jon didn’t know that. It was best to let Jon think he was saving Robb’s life to assuage any guilt he might have. 

“You know what these flowers are, my love. Our family and everyone in Winterfell would be sad if we died from them and didn’t come back. We need to survive and burn them all so they can’t hurt anyone else,” Robb whispered in Jon’s ear. 

Appealing to Jon’s sense of honor seemed to do the trick because he held still as Robb reached between them, grasping Jon’s cock and bring him off with a few quick strokes. Jon looked adorable when he came, like Robb always imagined he would. Robb then removed his clothes.  
Jon seemed a little more clear-headed after he came but was still in the fog from the flowers. Jon didn’t think to question why Robb had “leather oil” with him, only knowing that it felt good when Robb fingered him open and began to gently fuck him. Robb made sure to tell Jon how good he was and thanked him repeatedly for saving both of their lives. That stopped Jon’s annoying, but cute habit of pretending he didn’t want it. 

“It feels so nice inside of you Jon,” Robb said. 

Jon just looked away. Robb knew Jon was enjoying it by the noises he was making but he had been a virgin and virgins were usually shy, especially uptight ones like Jon. Not that Robb had much experience deflowering virgins. He wasn’t as big of a slut as Theon was. With the exception of the sex marathon a fortnight ago that had been necessary to save his life, Robb stuck to the occasional whore who happened to look a bit like Jon if Robb tilted his head and squinted a bit. Robb was lucky to have stumbled across these flowers and use them to get at Jon before anyone else did. 

“That’s it Jon,” Robb continued thrusting. “Just keep taking my dick like that. You’re so good to me. I love you so much.” 

Robb kissed Jon again and was pleased when Jon kissed him back and wrapped his arms around him. “Fuck, I’m going to cum. Hope you’re ready to take my load.”

Robb heard Jon mumble something about pulling out, but he didn’t listen and came inside of Jon anyway. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. If you had said something sooner. I would have tried to pull out.” Now that was a blatant lie. 

“It’s okay. I think I came again anyway when you, well you know,” Jon said. 

“Still, I feel bad, even though you look quite cute like this.” Robb didn’t feel bad at all. “I’ll make it up to you by sucking your cock when the next wave hits.”

“The next wave?” Jon asked. 

“The affects of the pollen come in waves. You feel better now because I just fucked you, but soon you’ll be aroused again.”

Jon frowned. “I don’t remember Maester Luwin saying anything like that when he taught us about the flowers.”

Crap. “Um, I just remember reading about it in a book somewhere. And there’s Wintertown gossip. We’re not the only people to have run into these flowers.”

“I didn’t realize that you paid attention to town gossip,” Jon replied. 

“I do when it concerns everyone’s safety,” Robb snapped. Great, now Jon was looking at him funny. He couldn’t let Jon figure out how he knew so much about the flowers.

“Sorry,” Robb stroked Jon’s face and Jon leaned into the touch. “It’s just I was so worried I’d lose you when I saw you with these flowers. The world is a better place with you in it.” Jon hadn’t been in any serious danger beyond being thoroughly debauched by his brother, but Robb sincerely met that last part. 

Robb ended up sucking Jon off like he promised, then continued to meet Jon’s needs for the next few hours. He wished the pollen would still affect him so he’d have more stamina, but was able to make do. Robb enjoyed fucking Jon from behind so he could bite the back of his neck and leave even more hickies. Eventually, Jon stopped being so damn shy and started initiating kisses. Jon even pinned Robb down and fucked him in between his thighs after Robb had trouble getting hard again. (“Sorry Jon, looks like the pollen is wearing off more quickly for me.”) 

After the pollen had burned out of Jon’s system, Robb half-dragged and half-carried him over to one of the valley’s hot springs and cleaned them both up. He was sure to have Jon wear his scarf to hide the bite marks (fortunately the marks Robb had left in other places were easy to cover up), before heading back to Winterfell. 

Robb would make sure he continued with seducing Jon. He had overheard Jon tell their father that he planned to join the Night’s Watch when he got older. There was no way Robb would let that happen. Some of the men at The Wall were honorable, like their uncle Benjen, but plenty of others were murderers and rapists. Jon was a good fighter, but he was so naïve sometimes and Robb sure didn’t trust such lowly men with his pretty brother. Jon belonged to Robb and Robb would make sure he was the only one to see how adorable and expressive Jon was when he was being fucked. The Night’s Watch couldn’t have him. Robb knew being a Lord could be stressful and he deserved someone like Jon at his side at all times. 

Robb planned on making Jon sleep in his room with him. That would be easy; he’d just have to say he was worried about a recurrence with the pollen and they should stay close just in case. Then perhaps he’d wake Jon up in a creative sexual way. He knew Jon would feel that their love was wrong, but Robb knew he could be persuasive. If nothing else, Jon’s immunity from the pollen would eventually wear off and he could always pay to have an alchemist, or a witch make him a potent, forbidden aphrodisiac crafted from the flowers. (He wasn’t fool enough to burn all of the flowers.) 

Robb was so lost in his devious thoughts to that point that he almost didn’t notice his mother as they approached the castle. 

“You both are late coming back,” Catelyn said, fixing Jon with a cold gaze. “I take it this was an unsuccessful hunt.”

“Yes mother. Unfortunately, Jon isn’t feeling so well and needs his rest,” Robb hoped this would explain away Jon’s flushed cheeks. Dammit, Robb had hoped to give Jon more time to get used to this arrangement before he had to interact with members of their family, especially his Lady Mother. 

“Oh. Is it serious? Are you going to be alright?” Catelyn asked. There was another benefit to this particular alibi. Though Catelyn disliked Jon and they both tried to avoid each other as much as possible, Catelyn was always concerned, sometimes excessively, whenever Jon was sick or injured. She didn’t usually like to express her concern to Jon directly, but would find oddly creative ways to get information about him from the Maester, her husband, or her children. 

“I’m going to take him up to my chamber, then get him some food from the kitchens. Sorry we missed supper.” 

“It’s alright. You don’t need to trouble yourself; I’ll have someone bring up some food for you. Jon, feel better,” Catelyn raised her arm, paused, and gave Jon the most awkward shoulder pat in the history of awkward shoulder pats before heading to the kitchens. 

Once Jon and Robb entered Robb’s chambers, Robb closed the door and kissed Jon hard. 

“I was hoping to avoid something awkward like that. You’re staying here tonight in case there’s a recurrence.” 

A serving girl brought up some food and after they finished eating the food Robb insisted on helping Jon into some of his nightclothes, since he was supposed to be sick. Perhaps Robb should let Jon keep and wear some of his old clothes because it was another reminder that Jon was his. In the meantime, Jon feel asleep quickly, making Robb pleased that he had tired him out so thoroughly. Robb settled into bed a wrapped Jon in a vice-grip, in case Jon woke up before him and had any foolish notions of sneaking off to this own room. Robb just loved Jon so much and couldn’t help but want to keep him to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up adding more things to my original draft, fixed some wording I thought was awkward, and probably introduced more awkward wording.


End file.
